


空心玫瑰

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 这是一个三观很不正的狗血大虐文！互相折磨！出轨！家暴！路人xad gg x路人 这些垃圾梗！全部都有！--------------------------背景：ABO 决斗战败gg肃清全部反抗势力，只留了不服给ad吊命。ad觉得大家全部惨死，是因为自己决斗输了，再加上gg毫不留情全杀光了，于是心碎失去斗志，破罐破摔，对gg百依百顺。因为ad觉得大家都死了是自己的错，所以决斗之后拒绝使用魔法。gg刚开始还觉得听话的ad挺不错，但渐渐也被没有灵魂的ad逼的快疯了，就各种找事，想让ad重新使用魔法，恢复原来的样子。ad当然还是用顺从的方式继续逼疯着gg，就互相折磨，但是gg一直都不肯放手。ad生无可恋又死不了，生活太压抑就出轨宣泄。路人梗还是不会有具体描写总之这篇就是撒狗血，疯狂撒狗血！并且不会很长





	1. Chapter 1

1.

阿不思用力推开趴俯在他身上，正用湿软的舌尖和尖锐的牙齿侍弄着他颈间皮肤的alpha，翻了个身，从乱糟糟的床垫上坐起来，随手抓起已经纠结着不成样子的床单，在腿间随意的擦了擦。然后他站了起来，走了两步捡起地上的衬衫穿上，却并没有系扣子，而是来到镜子前，检查着自己脖颈。

“我说过，不要留痕迹。”阿不思微微偏头，摸着颈间那一块扎眼的红色印记，声音沉闷而冰冷。

“怕什么，他最近不是都住在德国的庄园。”alpha来到阿不思的身后，伸手从后面揽住阿不思的腰身，低头亲吻着他的耳廓，像是一个真正的情人。

但阿不思对于这样的旖旎却不为所动，他开始低头系着扣子，“我可不知道他什么时候会回来。”

“但我知道他每次回纽蒙迦德都会狠狠的干你，然后你就会有一段时间出不了门。”

阿不思没有因为alpha的话而产生一丝一毫的多余表情，他系好了所有的扣子，拉开alpha的胳膊，开始穿起裤子，“他是我的丈夫。”阿不思的声音依然冷冰冰的，全然没有一个出轨的omega谈论丈夫时应有的躲闪和歉疚。他的话语中没有温度也没有情感，像是在谈论一个连面都没见过的陌生人。

格里姆森已经习惯了阿不思这副样子，他不在意阿不思在床下冰冷而不近人情，因为他们绝大部分的交流都在床上。Omega的身体成熟而多汁，性感又甜美，深知如何取悦alpha的技巧，是一个无法戒断的完美情人。

“你就打算这么走了？”格里姆森重新关上已经被阿不思拉开了一条缝隙的门，拉扯着他的胳膊把他按倒门板上。

格里姆森并不清楚格林德沃的家事，毕竟又有谁敢去打听魔王的私事。格林姆森只知道阿不思在决斗失败之后与格林德沃结了婚，然后就一直住在纽蒙迦德，而从他与阿不思时间并不长的接触中他也明白，阿不思并不怕惹恼格林德沃，但他没有想到omega甚至连死也不怕。

“你以为他看到痕迹之后会放过我们？”格里姆森有些气愤，他一边抽出魔杖抵着阿不思的脖颈，一边粗声粗气的说着。他的确迷恋阿不思的身体，但这并不意味着他们有更多的感情，阿不思死不死是他的事，但他还不想死。

阿不思看着格林姆森的魔杖，直到它在消掉了他脖子上的痕迹之后被收了回去，“我也说过，不要用魔法，”阿不思轻轻的叹着气，“我一共就两个要求，最后一次了，先生，要是还有下次，我会让盖勒特帮我换一个护卫。”

格里姆森是高阶圣徒中比较少见的，他既没有狂热的信仰，也不是一味的畏惧，他能够成为圣徒中的高层，不过是因为在格林德沃统一欧洲之前他的确因为在魔法部卧底而出了不少的力。这样的人，在权力被重新洗牌之后却很难操控，深谙政治之道的格林德沃当然不肯给他太重要的事务，但又不好轻易委派，于是格里姆森最终被指派给格林德沃的伴侣作为护卫，既不涉及要务，名头又好听。

格里姆森做了阿不思三年的护卫，却在几个月前才第一次见到他，在此之前他一直住在纽蒙迦德，甚至连门也没出过，当然用不上什么护卫了。格林姆森原本也是想好好做个合格的护卫，但是谁又能抵挡的了玫瑰在眼前绽放的景致。格林德沃见过一个夏天，然后心心念念了二十几年，更遑论格里姆森了。

“你是真不怕死啊。”格里姆森看着阿不思的眼睛，像一潭平静的湖水，哪怕疾风骤雨，飞沙卷石，也敲不出一丝波澜。

“死亡是一位老朋友，当你某一天见到他的时候，应该笑着迎接他，而不是惧怕着逃走。”阿不思终于有了表情，他轻轻的笑着，声音却一如方才，空洞寒冷，像是来自千里之外。

这是格里姆森第一次违背阿不思的要求，却不想引出了这么多。他不想知道阿不思的想法和心绪，也不想知道他和格林德沃的事，知道太多只会让他更加危险。若是仅仅只是偷情，那么他离开欧洲，尚且还能活，若是他还知道了格林德沃的秘密，那么恐怕无论他去哪儿，魔王都是不会放过他了。

“你这么恨他，又不怕死，恐怕让你领导反抗军，也要好过魔法部那些废物。”反抗军是如今的禁忌，而阿不思曾经支持反抗军的事实又人尽皆知，格里姆森知道这是阿不思并不想说的话题。

果然，听到反抗军的阿不思先是愣了一下，但随即他却笑了出来，“哪有什么反抗军啊，早都死光了”阿不思的声音终于不再冰冷，却没有什么正面的情绪，轻缓的语调带着浓重的悲伤，要比毫无感情的话语更加直戳人心，“这可不是你作为一个圣徒应该说的话。”

格里姆森看着阿不思的唇边依然噙着笑意，眼角却有些湿润。他的手重新握上门把手，却并没有立刻拧开。

“我没有恨他，”阿不思低着头，他的声音恢复了，甚至还带着一点虚假的兴奋，“他是我的丈夫，我们还有两个孩子呢。”

 

格林德沃在第二天的傍晚回了纽蒙迦德，阿不思正在准备晚餐。他并没有多余的精力去管格林德沃，只是稍微的转头冲他笑了一下。扒板被烧到正好的温度，阿不思需要趁此时把牛排放上去。

格林德沃看着有些忙碌的阿不思，却没有感觉到一丝温馨，相反的，他皱起眉毛，一言不发，甚至没有走进厨房，仅仅只是站在门口，用魔杖指挥着杯子接满了水，转身离开。

等到阿不思坐到晚餐桌前的时候格林德沃已经吃到一半了。安顿奥勒留斯花了阿不思不少功夫，半岁的孩子还不能吃正常的食物。但已经有些饿了的阿不思还是没能立刻吃上东西，身边两岁的女儿有些委屈的轻声叫着他。就算艾瑞丽丝不出声，阿不思也注意到了，小姑娘的牛排几乎没怎么动，切口也很零碎，显然，刚刚两岁的艾瑞丽丝还无法很好的配合刀叉的使用。

“没关系，”阿不思柔声安慰着女儿，“你那么聪明，只要再稍微练习一下，就可以切的很好看了。”

阿不思把刀叉放到女儿的手中，然后再握住女儿的手，教她怎样先用左手的叉子叉住牛排，然后再下右手里的刀子。但艾瑞丽丝还是没能自己切下一块牛排，刀子才刚刚触到肉肌，就已经被完完整整的切成适宜入口的大小。

“你是个巫师，艾瑞，”格林德沃拿起腿上的餐巾擦了擦嘴角，毫不在意阿不思有些僵硬的放开女儿的动作，“你不用知道怎么使用刀叉，你只要知道怎么施咒就行了。”

阿不思没有出言反驳，他低着头看着自己眼前的牛排，突然觉得没了胃口。他听见格林德沃的脚步声消失在走廊的尽头，却依然只是坐在那里，没有动作，直到艾瑞丽丝再次低声叫了他。

“不管你是不是巫师，艾瑞，”回过神的阿不思把自己那盘没动过的牛排放到女儿面前，重新握住她的手，“你都得学会怎么切牛排，有些事情，就算是魔法也解决不了。”

晚饭后阿不思并没有立刻收拾碗碟，他先是给艾瑞丽丝削了一个兔子苹果，然后又坐在女儿身边，听她兴高采烈的讲了一会儿从故事集里看到的有趣故事，所以当格林德沃来厨房里倒水的时候，阿不思还在洗刷最后几个盘子。

格林德沃没有像傍晚那会儿一样，他走进了厨房，却没有倒水，而是靠着壁橱，紧紧的盯着阿不思。阿不思穿着一件看起来十分柔软的家居毛衣，袖子挽到了上臂。他的左手握着盘子的边缘，右手则拿着黄色的海绵，两只手上都沾满了洗涤剂的泡沫。

“我洗了苹果，”阿不思知道格林德沃正在看着自己，他偏头向着格林德沃微笑，温柔而得体，是那种挑剔不出一丝错误的，属于omega的标准笑容，“放在……”

“用一个魔咒就这么困难吗？”格林德沃低沉的开口打断了阿不思的话，他的声音低沉而隐忍着怒意。

“放在餐厅的桌子上了。”阿不思没有理会格林德沃，他继续着被打断的话，收敛了笑容，专心致志的刷着盘子。

格林德沃没再说话，但他的行动却很直接。他用了一个无杖魔咒，盘子和海绵从阿不思手中脱出，开始悬浮在半空自行洗刷。

阿不思这一次没有妥协，他从半空中抓起盘子和海绵，重新放回水槽里。而格林德沃也没有选择僵持，他用了更为直接的办法，他从水槽里拿出盘子，直接摔在了地上。阿不思看着碎满一地的瓷片，既没有生气，也没有愤怒，他甚至没有看格林德沃一眼，只是在水龙头下冲掉了手上的泡沫，然后开始蹲在地上一片一片的捡起来。

“你一定要像一个麻瓜一样过完这一辈子吗？用一个魔咒能要了你的命吗？”格林德沃终于爆发了，他冲阿不思怒吼着，拉扯过他的手腕，想要从他手里拿过碎瓷片，却不小心划伤了阿不思。

“我用不好……我真的用不好……”阿不思看着手上被魔法愈合的伤口，像是见到了地狱里的鬼魅。

“你怎么用不好?”格林德沃的声音暴戾而急躁，”想想你和我决斗的时候，想想你在霍格沃茨上课的时候，没人能比你用的更好了。“

“我真的用不好……“阿不思向后退了几步，靠在橱柜上大口喘着气，好像仅仅是提及魔法，也会让他痛苦难受，”我求求你，盖勒特，我什么都答应你，但是我真的不能用魔法。“

阿不思软语相求和不停落下的眼泪并没有起到任何作用，相反的，这激起了格林德沃更加沉重的怒火，“你别求我！之前那么多年你都没来求过我，你现在求我干什么，“格林德沃向前捏住了阿不思的脖子，他的力量在不断的收紧，却得不到阿不思一丁点的反抗，到最后他不得不自己松开手，以防真的把阿不思就这样掐死，“你倒是反抗啊，你就这么想死啊。”

重新呼吸到空气的阿不思脱力的靠着壁橱坐到地上，他剧烈的咳嗽着，“我不想死，”阿不思在咳嗽的间隙艰难的开口，“我想让阿不福斯活着。“

听到答案的格林德沃冷笑起来，他像是突然被扎破的气球，陡然间被抽干了所有的气力，“对，你不想死，也不想让你弟弟死，你只想让我死。“

格林德沃挨着阿不思坐下来，看着眼前的狼藉。散落的碎瓷片和滴落的鲜血，这不是他们第一次争吵，也不是最严重的一次。或许这根本不算争吵，只是他单方面的爆发，因为阿不思甚至连一点反抗也不会给予。

除了在不肯使用魔法这一点上的坚持，阿不思对格林德沃的顺从甚至要比家养小精灵还多些。格林德沃不知道什么时候情况就变成了眼前的局面，又或许他知道，左不过就是那几个时间，在决斗之后他去围剿反抗军和英国魔法部的时候，肃清霍格沃茨的时候，又或者是他当着阿不思的面处决他的学生的时候。不管是哪一个时间，都造就了如今的互相折磨，但格林德沃却执拗的不肯放手，他攥着一枝早就凋谢的空心玫瑰，却抱怨着他不似从前那么鲜活明艳。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2.

格林德沃并不想这样，他已经记不清自己是第多少次怀揣着好好谈一谈和重归于好的信念回到纽蒙迦德，却还是一如既往的因为忍受不了阿不思如同行尸走肉般不肯使用魔法的状态而愤怒爆发。

格林德沃并不相信诅咒，这种广泛存在于麻瓜童话故事里的魔法，在真正的魔法世界中却从未出现过。巫师可以施行恶咒，但从来没有毫无来由，生于自然的诅咒。但有的时候格林德沃也认真的思考过，这种恶毒的魔法，也许真的存在，如果不是诅咒，他和阿不思的关系，又怎么会陷入如今这般苦涩，麻乱又疼痛的恶性循环中。

同麻瓜童话里对于诅咒的描述一样，被诅咒的关系是包裹着蜂蜜的毒药，他们最先尝到满口满心的甜蜜，甜到发腻，甘之如饴，是那一年连空气和微风都带着柠檬蛋糕味道的夏天。当浅薄的糖衣被吸食殆尽，毒药的苦涩便会毫无预兆的凌虐味蕾，直冲大脑，并且经久不衰，余韵悠长。但被毒药塞满喉咙的中毒者却不肯及时损止，他们怀念着蜂蜜的甘甜，不肯罢手，期待着也许下一口毒药之后，就会再次尝到记忆里的甜美。

阿不思靠着回忆甜蜜，吃下了一年又一年的毒药，格林德沃靠着寻找甜蜜，同样吃下了一年又一年的毒药。这么多年，格林德沃给阿不思送过信物，递过劝解，也邮过恐吓，但阿不思始终不肯带着当年的甜蜜回到他的身边。直到那些乌合之众再也抵抗不了，阿不思才迫不得已的拿起魔杖向他鞠躬。尽管过程并不容易，但格林德沃赢了决斗，他满心欢喜，以为自己终于可以再次尝到甜蜜，但他没有。因为阿不思已经吃下了全部的毒药，那份最后的，来自格林德沃亲手酿制的毒药，褪去了他的记忆，带走了他的灵魂，也落空了格林德沃的希冀。

于是在那之后，格林德沃也尝到了最后一份毒药，来自阿不思亲手配制。也许他并不是阿不思了，格林德沃有时候会这样想，不过是一个有着阿不思皮相的死灵魂而已，又或许连死灵魂也算不上，仅仅就是一具空壳子。不堪苦涩的格林德沃想过逃避，他享用着别人殷勤送上来的，年轻又娇嫩的鲜花，却又在过后觉得索然无趣，越发惦念起那支玫瑰。于是格林德沃回到纽蒙迦德，攥起玫瑰因为干枯而脆弱不堪的花茎，逼迫他吐出毒药，重新绽放。却不想在这接触中，更加浓重的苦涩顺着格林德沃掌心的皮肤浸入心间，令他不得不再一次的暂时放手逃避，进入新一轮的循环，周而复始。

格林德沃想要打破这个循环，这一次也不例外。他处理完猫头鹰送来的信件，端着一杯加了蜂蜜的温热牛奶，在卧室里找到了阿不思。

阿不思还没有睡，但他显然已经有了入睡的准备。他洗了澡，换下了深棕色的毛衣，穿着一件黑色的棉质睡袍，坐在窗边的单人沙发里，织着一件就快完成的，明黄色的，并且缀有星星图案的小毛衣，看起来应该是给艾瑞丽丝的。

“我很抱歉，”格林德沃把牛奶放在沙发旁边的小圆桌上。他单膝跪下来，好让自己能够和阿不思平视，“对不起，亲爱的，我不该一回来就冲你发火。”格林德沃的声音轻柔而温和，带着一种近乎恳切的语气。

“没关系，盖勒特，”阿不思放下手中的针线，同样语气轻柔又面带微笑的回应，“这真的不是什么大事，你不用这样的。”

格林德沃没有立刻说话，他坐到了地毯上，从阿不思的腿上拿过那件小毛衣前后看了看，“给艾瑞的？”

格林德沃在明知故问。阿不思已经给艾瑞丽丝和奥勒留斯织了一箱又一箱的东西，毛衣，围巾，袜子，应有尽有。格林德沃知道阿不思把大部分时间都花在了针线上，就好像他从来就真的只是一个普通的omega，把所有的时间都花在孩子和鸡毛蒜皮身上。格林德沃曾经给阿不思带回来许多他曾经愿意看的厚重典籍，但阿不思从来也没有翻开过，甚至连麻瓜的小说，他也很少看。格林德沃因此气急败坏过，他拿走所有的针线，想让阿不思能够做一些他曾经喜欢做的事，比如说写写文章什么的。但阿不思并没有，原本用来织毛衣的时间变成了睡觉，又或者他会搬一把椅子，放在窗前，然后一坐就是几个小时。格林德沃最终还是把针线还给了阿不思，并且不再管他日常做些什么。这样的结果当然也只能是得到越来越多，花样也越发复杂的针织物。

“是啊，”阿不思的目光也落在了毛衣上，他的笑容也因此更深了些，“小孩子总是长的很快。”

“你总是给他们织，什么时候也给我织一件？上次你给我的手套都已经有点儿旧了。”格林德沃的声音里有一点儿抱怨的意味，就像浓情蜜意的丈夫在嫉妒妻子把太多的注意力放在孩子身上，而忽略了自己般委屈。

“好啊，”阿不思看向格林德沃，他脸上的笑容犹在，“你想要什么我都会给你，别说是一件毛衣或者一双手套了，你想要什么颜色？”阿不思轻声慢语的说着，他的唇角和眼尾都微微的上扬着，温柔体贴，充满着亲和。

但格林德沃却并不感到温馨，相反的，他开始觉得隐隐的气闷。他并不想要这样的回答，在满当当的温暖下是冰冷虚无的假象。格林德沃想要阿不思的拒绝，想要他皱着眉抱怨他要求的太多，想要他丢过来的白眼和毫不造作的嫌弃。格林德沃有的时候会觉得自己很可笑，从前二十几年，他一直在期待阿不思的顺从，现在他得到了，反而想要他的拒绝。如果这是别人的想法，格林德沃一定觉得这人矫揉造作到不可救药，但这个人是他自己，而他也十分清楚，无论是从前还是现在，他想要的东西从来都没有变过，顺从也好，拒绝也罢，他从来只想要阿不思的心而已。

“什么颜色都行，你觉得好看就好。”格林德沃低头回答着，他把目光汇聚到毛衣上的一颗小星星，想要以此来掩饰自己凝重起来的表情。

“阿不思，”格林德沃抬起了头，他调整好了表情，也压下了气闷，但他直视着阿不思的眼睛，看起来并不想逃避，“艾瑞和奥勒都是巫师，这是你没法改变的事情，你难道真的想要他们在上学之前，对魔法一窍不通吗？”

阿不思脸上的笑容褪去了一半，另外一半则僵硬的挂在脸上。他低着头，手指搅弄着睡袍的带子。格林德沃的话语听起来语重心长又平心静气，但阿不思却依然觉得压抑的快要无法呼吸。

“他们还那么小，”阿不思细弱蚊音的回答着，他依然低着头，像是社交恐惧的极度自卑者，“就算是启蒙教育，也不用这么早。”

格林德沃因为阿不思的话而拧起眉毛，他看着阿不思无意识的拉扯着衣带，从地毯上站了起来，“我不会逼你，阿不思，但想想孩子们，你至少也要慢慢的好起来……”格林德沃的语气依旧慢条斯理，他靠近阿不思，弯腰把双手撑在了沙发的扶手。

“我们做爱吧，”阿不思忽然抬起头，他丢开系带捧起格林德沃近在咫尺的脸颊，用直接而又不容拒绝的话题转移着格林德沃的注意力，“我真的很想你。”

格林德沃晃了神，这并不是他所期待的走向，但他却不可避免的陷入了胶着。按道理来说，格林德沃早已不是被情爱冲昏头脑的小年轻，在心上人稍微的引诱下就会丢盔卸甲，精虫上脑，忘记自己的所言所行。但阿不思显然也不是只会抛个媚眼的少年了，他的手指从格林德沃的脸颊滑落至脖颈和肩胛的交界处，轻微的使力按捏着，力度适中，柔似清风，却勾起实实在在的痒。然后再贴上温软的嘴唇，探出灵活而湿热的舌尖，奉上薄淡的玫瑰味的信息素。阿不思让信息素的味道融入格林德沃的鼻腔，用接吻的粘腻声响侵占他的耳朵，然后再用水光淋漓的眼睛在接吻的间隙望向格林德沃的双瞳，轻车熟路又得心应手的引领着他的五感，进而吸引着他的大脑，他的全部注意力。

格林德沃知道阿不思并不是因为想他才和他做爱。阿不思如今不再吝于哄人欢欣的甜言蜜语，“我想你”，“我爱你”，这样的话，这样的情愫，不过也只是借口和工具，铺陈着他的逃避，晕染着他的无谓。但饶是如此，格林德沃也无法抵抗，不可抗拒。他明明知晓这是开在玫瑰尸骨之上的罂粟，朝而生，吸引着种植者赔上身家，堵上性命，只为吸食绽放时的迷雾，缅怀着从前的旧好；暮而死，裹缠着栽种者的尸首，以身为陷，嗤笑着贪图者的人心不足，蟒蛇吞象。

格林德沃想要谈一谈的想法落空了，他怎么能拒绝阿不思呢，怎么能拒绝他拉着自己的手腕，将自己的手掌缓慢而不容置疑的从解开了带子，半遮半掩的大敞领口中滑入，碰触着，揉捏着，那软嫩的皮肤和丰盈的肌理。

当格林德沃做下决断，他就不再需要阿不思的指引。格林德沃是天生的捕猎者，站在食物链的顶端，哪怕根本无人同他争抢，也要做出一副拼杀到你死我活的样子。格林德沃压着阿不思的肩膀把他推靠在沙发靠背上，然后扼着他的脖子迫使他抬起头来和自己接吻。那只被阿不思送到胸口上的手也并未离开，它冲破了闸笼，开始大力的捏弄着阿不思的乳肉，直到那一团绵密的软肉被烙上交错的指痕。

阿不思配合着格林德沃的动作，他追逐着格林德沃的舌尖，又在格林德沃的嘴唇离开之后无所顾忌又不知廉耻的放声叫喊。格林德沃揉捏着他的乳肉，他就挺起腰背送上更多；格林德沃拉扯着他的膝弯，把他的双腿分开架到扶手上，他就抬起胳膊也撑住扶手，把挺翘又腴沃的臀肉迎上，更多更深的吞吃着格林德沃的阴茎。

格林德沃并不客气，他照单全收着阿不思的迎合，却又好像并不享受，倒像是因此而隐隐压着一股气，再借由猛烈而稍显粗暴的动作，抒发着这股气。格林德沃的双手按着阿不思撑在扶手上的胳膊，不让他有一丝一毫抚慰自己的机会，是下定了决心要让阿不思只靠他大力开阖的下身获得快感。

格林德沃对阿不思的身体太过熟悉，他不需要寻找，也不需要试探，每一下顶弄都可以直击那可以让阿不思神昏智匮的一点。格林德沃当然也不止于此，他自是不会只满足于顶上，他还要挤压，还要研磨，还要辗转，直到阿不思的小腹，甚至全身都开始痉挛颤抖，直到阿不思一边摸着肚子上被顶出的凸起，一边被插射出来。

格林德沃很快在阿不思因为高潮而瑟缩着绞紧的穴道里释放，而这射精的环节似乎也把他积压的那一点怒气一起释放了出去。格林德沃抱着阿不思躺到床上，还在不应期的阿不思窝在格林德沃怀里，闭着眼睛低低的喘气，看起来像是要睡着了。

格林德沃当然不会满足于一次高潮，他一边等待着自己再次硬起来，一边挑逗着，亲吻着阿不思的敏感点，想要把他拉出睡梦的边缘，再次同自己沉沦进肉欲的沼池。

“怎么都什么奶水了。”格林德沃用了点力揉捏着阿不思的乳尖，才能挤榨出一串乳汁，他低头把奶水卷入口中，带着点抱怨的口气说道。他刚才就发现阿不思的乳汁没有先前丰沛了，但他急着要干进阿不思的身体里，所以才没说。

“奥瑞在断奶了……”阿不思微眯着眼睛细细的喘息，他在格林德沃的捏弄下感觉到疼痛，却并没有躲闪，“你想要这个吗？”阿不思轻声问着，他的语调非常不稳。

“当然。”格林德沃想也没想的回答。他手上的动作没有停歇，一边看着阿不思流淌出来的乳汁，一边想着他从前只要轻轻一捏，就有丰富奶水喷薄而出的样子。

“那我们再生一个孩子吧，”阿不思睁开了眼睛，他的言语淡漠疏离，像是在谈论事不关己的他人事，“再生一个孩子，就会有奶水了。”

格林德沃因为阿不思的话而僵住了，他停下了动作，感到一丝凉意从四肢开始蔓延，“你真的想再生一个？”

“只要你想，”阿不思的声音柔和甜蜜又沙哑，像是熟到腐烂的瓜果，已然无法下口，“只要你想，就再生一个。”

凉意蔓延到了格林德沃的内心，他收回了手，也失去了所有的兴致。他看着阿不思脸上的笑容，那是面具之上最精心的描绘，一笔一划的刺入他的内心。

格林德沃闭上眼睛粗重的喘息，他想要爆发，却在艰难的压抑，他不想这一次又和从前的许多次一样，重复着噩梦般的循环，愤怒，做爱，再愤怒，然后逃离。格林德沃想不通自己怎么就成了西西弗斯*，他想要找到一切的开端，打破轮回，却发现如今的生活早已是一团纠结的毛线，令人无从下手。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *西西弗斯：希腊神话中反复推石头的人，电影《恐怖游轮》中用他映射了女主的轮回


	3. Chapter 3

3.

阿不福思打烊的早，猪头酒吧本来就没什么客人。阿不福思用一双瞪圆的眼睛把最后一个缩在墙角盯着阿不思看了足足有半个小时的女巫盯走之后，先是去后院喂了羊，然后又粗手重脚的栓上门，最后给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌，气势汹汹的坐到了阿不思的对面。

“我打扰到你了？”阿不思转动脖子面向他的弟弟，声音缓慢而空洞，带着后知后觉的迟钝，好像此时才意识到阿不福思已经关了门。

“你来这儿干什么？”阿不福思用袖子擦了擦因为他粗暴的动作而洒到桌面上的酒液，他的眼睛还是瞪着，似乎要比刚才还要愤怒一些。

“我跟你说过了，是格林德沃让我来的，他说我们好久没见了。”阿不思的声音依然飘忽着，理所当然又置身事外。

“他让你来你就来，你没脑子啊？”阿不福思的语气变得急促而不善，他受不了阿不思这种游离的状态，就好像他的话语，他的身体和他的思维被粗暴的拆分丢弃，然后又被勉勉强强的找回来，靠着一根虚弱的丝线敷衍了事的维系着。

“他是我的丈夫呀，阿不，我当然听他的。”阿不思非但没有因为阿不福思的愤怒而生气，反倒低头轻声笑了起来，看起来和那些因为提及了alpha而羞涩起来的omega没有任何的区别。

“放屁，”阿不福思终于不再坚持，他爆发出来，一拳砸在木制的桌面上，那只被泯过一口的可怜威士忌再次倾洒出来，“你以为我们三年没见，我就对你一无所知了？我这儿每天都有讲你故事的人，醒醒吧，你怎么能向那样一个王八蛋妥协？你怎么能让他称心如意？”

“我没有让他称心如意。”阿不思这会儿才总算把眼睛对了焦。

“所以你是怎么做的？赌气不用魔法？“阿不福思的语气改善了一点儿，却还是咄咄逼人。血脉亲缘这种奇妙的关系，总能让他轻而易举的撕开阿不思的伪装，从前如此，现在也没什么不同。

“我没有赌气，阿不，你不明白，我是真的……“阿不思闭上了眼睛，把自己的话语堵在捂住嘴唇的右手里，像是吞咽了无法被吐出的苦果，只能拼尽全力压抑着愈发强烈的恶心感。

阿不福思当然知道阿不思并不是在赌气，他了解他的哥哥，他满是嘲讽的叫他“圣人“，然后这就像是一个诅咒，他的哥哥真的就和麻瓜宗教里那些圣人一样，总是想用自己的鲜血去洗刷那些堆叠在他人丰碑之上骸骨。

“他们……那些人是那个混蛋杀的，跟你有什么关系，”阿不福思沉重的叹息着，他喝干所剩不多的火焰威士忌，语气平缓了不少，他知道凭着自己的三言两语，根本无法撼动阿不思的所思所想，但他还是继续着，“格林德沃那个混蛋是个巫师，虽然我不想承认，但他不但是个巫师，还是厉害的那种，你想杀了他，想为他们报仇，你只能用你的魔杖啊。”

“我杀不了他，我下不了手……”阿不思的声音沙哑而哽咽，他重新看向窗外，看着暗沉天色下模糊不清的街路上被行人踩脏的积雪，“我也没那么厉害，其实……也许，我就该是个麻瓜或者哑炮……我用不好魔法的……”阿不思的声音逐渐微弱下来，并不像是在同阿不福思讲话，倒更像是自言自语。

阿不福思没有说话，他站起来，拿过那只稍显粗糙的杯子，在吧台重新给自己倒了满满一杯的火焰威士忌，然后再一举喝空。

“你是我最后一个家人了，”阿不福思依然靠着吧台站在那，背对着阿不思，声音听起来沉闷而颤抖，他并不知道格林德沃到底做了什么才会让阿不思变成这个样子，但他能够清楚的感觉到，他的哥哥好不了了，“我没法看着你就这样把自己折磨死了。”

“我死不了的，还不是时候，”阿不思的声音重新变得清明，语气坚定却又透露着遗憾，像是错过了末世的布道者，遗憾着未能得到神的救赎，祈祷着旁人避之不及的神迹，“再等一等。”

阿不福思再没同阿不思谈论过这件事，他知道阿不思认准了的事情，除非夺魂咒，否则怎么也不会改变的。就好像他当年如何撒泼打滚的闹腾，他的哥哥还是同那个德姆斯特朗的肄业生搅合的不亦乐乎一样，就好像三年前他痛斥他别总想着拯救别人，先拯救拯救你自己，别去和那个混蛋决斗，但阿不思还是去了一样，对于阿不思现在的想法，阿不福思同样没什么办法，能够让他有所改变。于是阿不福思所有做的，也就剩下对他的哥哥好一点儿这一点了。而就是这一点，阿不福思所能努力的最大限度，也只是在阿不思窝在角落里织毛衣的时候，给他泡一杯热热的红茶而已。阿不福思能够感觉到，他的哥哥，好像真的没什么在意的东西了。

阿不思并不是总是呆在猪头酒吧，他会偶尔的外出。起初只是傍晚，后来因为阿不福思既不阻拦，也不询问，阿不思便有整个下午都不在。其实阿不福思觉得阿不思能时常出去走走也挺好的，散步嘛，接触接触外界的空气，总归是有助于恢复心情的。但他并不知道的是，阿不思根本就没在外面呆多久，他在霍格莫德附近的麻瓜居住区里找了间旅店，然后把一整个下午的时间都花在和他的护卫相处上。

“你知道吗？格林德沃养在德国庄园里的那个孩子也有红头发和蓝眼睛。”格里姆森捞起阿不思散落在肩头的一绺头发，上面还沾染着尚未消散的白檀玫瑰的味道。

他们刚刚结束了第二轮，阿不思正靠在床头闭着眼睛抽烟，飘渺的烟雾让格里姆森看不太清阿不思的表情，但他知道，阿不思没有被他的话触动分毫，甚至连睫毛都没有一丝的颤动。

“和我有什么关系，”阿不思的声音还带着点情欲之后的喑哑，语气却比擦身而过的陌生人还要冷漠，“你不想做，就滚。”

格里姆森无法从阿不思的语气里辨认出他的情绪，但这并不文雅的措辞至少说明了他并不喜欢这个话题，“我的确要滚了，”格里姆森并没有因此而感到被冒犯，他语调如常，甚至还沿用了这并不太入耳的修辞，“滚去美国，一会儿就走。”

“恭喜。”阿不思的语调和刚才没有任何区别，但格里姆森也习惯了，飘忽和冷淡就是阿不思的常态。那双在烟雾中半睁着瞥向自己的双眼，已经能够算是阿不思给出的衷心了。

阿不思把烟蒂按灭在浆洗的有些发硬的床单，再点燃新的一支。他重新闭上眼睛，听着格里姆森穿衣服的声音，听着他开门的声音，却没听到他迈出房间的声音。

“格里姆森先生，你觉得你的名字闪耀光荣了吗？”阿不思听到了格林德沃的声音，真实的，低沉的，狡黠的，用和婉轻微的语调修饰着他蓄势待发的凶狠和暴戾。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“我很抱歉，盖勒特，亲爱的，我真的很抱歉……”阿不思跪在格林德沃的身前，而后者正好整以暇的坐在床边的单人扶手沙发里。

格林德沃有点听不太清阿不思的声音，毕竟格林姆森的哀嚎实在太过响亮，但他还是知道阿不思红润的嘴唇间流露出了哪些单词。格林德沃并没有说话，他就那样坐在那，看起来既不生气，也不愤怒，平静如一潭泉水，甚至还在唇边带了一丝笑意。格林德沃看着阿不思，看着他单薄衬衫之下的皮肤还泛着情潮之后的淡淡绯红，看着他看向自己的蓝眼睛似乎并没有对焦，看着他明明说着道歉的话，却依旧语气平淡，表情淡然，既无忏悔，也不胆怯，更不畏惧，像是被上了发条的粗制麻瓜布偶，冷漠疏离，了无生气。

但即便如此，格林德沃也没有表现出异样，他还是那样的平静自然，面不改色。他抬起右手，如同一个真正疼惜着自己omega的alpha一样，动作温柔的为阿不思别了头发，然后又将自己的指尖若有似无的抚过阿不思的耳廓和下颚线条，最终用体温微凉的拇指抵住阿不思的嘴唇。

“这不是你的错，亲爱的，”格林德沃终于开了口，他的声音缓慢，低沉又柔和，带着十足十的抚慰，“是我冷落了你，是我的错，”格林德沃的拇指开始在阿不思有些发干的嘴唇上来回的摩擦着，进而带出略显暧昧的温度，“我应该多陪陪你和孩子们，而不是流连在那些无关紧要的人身上，”格林德沃停顿着，些微的叹息，就好像他真的发自内心的忏悔，“你觉得孤独，觉得寂寞，我能理解，真的，这不是你的错，我不会怪你，也不会怪格林姆森，毕竟他只是在尽他的职责而已，”格林德沃放开了手，冲着翻滚抽搐着的格里姆森投去一个怜悯而遗憾的目光，就好像方才对着他施钻心咒的人并不是他一样，“我们回家吧，孩子们都想你了，”格林德沃重新看向阿不思，声音比刚才还要柔和些，几乎可以算是宠溺和哄劝了，“至于格里姆森，为什么不满足他的愿望呢？”格林德沃从他的大衣口袋里拿出那根魔杖，那根原本属于阿不思的，有着他们才懂得的如尼文印刻的魔杖，“帮帮他吧，亲爱的，这样他就可以去美国了。”

格林德沃把魔杖递向阿不思，但阿不思没有接，也没有看，他的眼睛总算在格林德沃的脸上聚焦了。阿不思看着格林德沃，看着他稳稳的端着魔杖，看着他唇边的轻笑，看着他眼角和眉梢间的志在必得，从地上站了起来，抬手接过了魔杖。

这是阿不思决斗之后第一次握住他的魔杖，这根花楸木的魔杖并不重，也没有硌手的棱角和突起，相反的，它手柄上细腻的皮质让阿不思觉得熟悉。但这熟悉的触感却并没有带来怀恋和安心，阿不思握着魔杖的手颤抖而汗湿着，像是握住了一把双面开刃却没有刀鞘的匕首，疼痛，沉重，绝望。

阿不思一步一步的靠近格里姆森，却并没有如格林德沃预料的那样，在格里姆森面前蹲下来，一脸视死如归又痛心疾首的念动魔咒。阿不思绕过了格里姆森，在他身后的桌子上放下魔杖，拿起钢笔，然后几乎是没有一点儿迟疑的，回身把尖锐的笔尖插进了格里姆森的喉咙里。

格里姆森残破而断续的嚎叫被扼断在他破碎的喉咙里，房间里瞬间安静了下来，但也并不是全然的安静，毕竟血液从喉管里喷流而出的水声是如此的明显。

“你杀了他，”格林德沃的声音在阿不思的耳边响起，却没有分得阿不思丝毫的注意，就好像他对那些血液如何从人类的喉咙里流出充满了极大的好奇与兴趣，“你杀了他。”格林德沃重复着，他提高了声音，顿挫着语气，扔掉了伪装，震惊，愤怒，不可置信。

“我给了他自由，”阿不思因为格林德沃拉扯着他的胳膊而不得不看向他，但他说话的语气却依然是平静的，波澜不惊，不动声色，“他是个人啊，早晚是要死的。”

格林德沃因为阿不思的话儿恍惚了一瞬，他记得这句话，这是他曾经说过的，不只一次，对着阿不思，在霍格沃茨的庭院里杀掉那个叫做麦格的格兰芬多院长之后，在英国魔法部的大厅里杀掉那个姓斯卡曼德的傲罗之后，在纽蒙迦德的行刑台上杀掉另外一个斯卡曼德之后……这些当然不是全部，几乎每一次，在他的魔杖流泻出荧绿的光束之后，格林德沃都会这样同阿不思说。而现在，阿不思显然同他年轻时一样，是一个再完美不过的天才学生，他成功学会了这句话，然后在他的老师面前大方的展现出来。

“很好，太好了，”格林德沃潜心描绘的面具被格里姆森的血液浸透，进而失去美好的表象。他的声音也不再平和，变得狰狞，恐怖，还带着些怒极反笑的讪气，“你用这个来对付我，你折磨你自己，然后再来折磨我，太好了，阿不思，这是你的风格，你太狠了，你……你他妈的就是个怪物。”格林德沃觉得全身发冷，他不自觉的发着抖，心悸又疼痛。他觉得自己根本不认识这个站在他面前的人，这个冷漠，狠心，残忍又破碎的人，显然不是他的阿不思。

阿不思也终于不再漠然，但他并没有想要与格林德沃争辩的激愤，相反的，他看起来无奈而失落，“我不是那个怪物，我只是被怪物操了而已。”

“被怪物操了?我恐怕你今天才第一次体验。“格林德沃跪在地上，用力而粗暴的拉扯着阿不思的头发，把他从铺开满地的血泊里拽起来，贴着他的耳边，一字一顿的说着，充满着危险和惊惧。

阿不思没有说话，他的睫毛颤动着，呼吸变得急促。他被格林德沃按着头，沾了血的半边脸颊重新被压进浅浅的血洼里。而另外的半边脸，已经因为格林德沃刚才那不遗余力的一巴掌，而红肿起来。

格林德沃残忍而粗暴的挺进阿不思的身体，那些迅速拥簇上来的软肉和内里温暖湿润的触感，只会产生火上浇油般的恶劣反应。格林德沃迅速变得更加愤怒，那些被他隐藏起来的嫉妒被连根带须的拔起，化作新的木柴，引燃着越发凶猛的火焰。

格林德沃的每一下动作都极尽深入，全力又快速，直接而准确的顶进生殖腔的内里。阿不思能够感觉到来自下腹的酸软和麻木，生殖腔被搅弄的感觉带来满满的饱胀感，而入口软肉被来回的辗碾又带来丝丝缕缕的疼痛。这疼痛的感觉很快占据了上风，被过度摩擦撞击的甬道和内腔开始向大脑提出抗议，妄图让主人做出反抗。但阿不思又该怎么反抗呢，格林德沃牢固又凶残的固定了他，他捅进他身体里的器官不再是欢愉的蜜糖，而是一把凶器，淬满了积年攒下来的毒液。

阿不思在格林德沃的手中努力而艰难的挪动着姿势，他微微的张开嘴唇喘息着，减缓着那些流进鼻腔中的血液所带来的浓重腥气。但这些令人窒息的腥气很快也不是阿不思所要思虑的了。格林德沃拉拽着他的胳膊把他推倒在地板上，从正面再次的进入他。而这次的进入，格林德沃显然想要在他的刑罚之上加上一点儿花样，他开始着力于攻击阿不思的敏感点，于是很快的，阿不思在这场残暴而血腥的性爱中得到了快感。

这并不是阿不思想要的，这让他觉得自己下贱而无助，是一个凭着alpha的性器官就可以被控制，被碾压的工具，没有人格，俯仰之间，全看主人的喜好。

而格林德沃今天的心情显然不好，于是他当然也不会让阿不思好过。他从格里姆森的喉咙里拔出了那只钢笔，对着阿不思硬挺的顶端扎了下去。

尖锐而剧烈的疼痛从下身传来，阿不思不可抑制的痛呼出声。他的声音破碎而凄惨，徒劳的挣扎着，想要逃出这逃无可逃的刑罚与诅咒。阿不思在挣动间瞥见了格里姆森喉咙上的空洞，血液已经不再外流，凝结在那外翻的皮肉上，暗沉而惊悚，但在阿不思的眼中，这便是通往天堂的入口了。

失去心蕊的玫瑰尚且不能枯萎，他把遍布尖刺的根茎缠绕进魔王的心头。，以此残存。魔王黑色的血液让玫瑰不再鲜红，但魔王又怎能接受这样的玫瑰，于是他开始拉扯根茎，撕裂花瓣，甚至不惜搅碎自己的心头肉。魔王下定了一切的决心，他要那只艳红如血的玫瑰。

tbc


End file.
